


YouTube

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, In the end, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trigger Warnings, Youtube AU, entions of child abuse, they’re all crack head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The Gaang members each have a personal channel and a shared channel.And they’re a chaotic mess of energy, fun, and LGBTQ+ crack heads.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	1. Jet and Sokka

**Author's Note:**

> I might get dog

“Hey guys, it’s Sokka here sounding like every cliche YouTuber there is,” Sokka says cheerfully. “And, as usual, I’m here with my boyfriend Jet in our room of the Gaang’s house.”

Jet waves at the screen, though he’s setting something up with the controllers.

Ever since the whole pandemic, the Gaang moved in together.

They were all independent YouTubers, yes, but they also ran a huge channel all together.

Sokka and Jet run a gaming channel.

Katara and Suki have a make-up channel.

Toph has a martial arts/self defense channel.

Zuko has a conspiracy theory/ support group for abused and abandoned people channel.

Aang runs a prank channel/ is a vlogger.

They were all close and huge on YouTube.

They bought a huge 35,000 square foot house right off the beach side with a nice mountain range nearby.

There was also a waterfall and cove in their property and a huge ditch Aang fell into.

He broke his arms and a leg but rescued Momo and gained another pet.

“Today, we’re playing Call of Duty and- never mind I’m stupid we’re playing Mario Kart,” Sokka corrects as he looks at the screen.

Jet grins. “This is gonna be fun.”

***

“I cannot believe you took Luigi, Sokka.”

“Hey, you changed the game last second.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

“Third place, bitch.”

“Sokka, I’m literally in first.”

“….goddamn it.”

***

“The hell is my fucking shoe?” 

“Toph, please leave, we’re filming. And yes, guys, this is the blind bandit.”

“‘Sup, bitches. Sokka, you took my shoe, didn’t you?”

“He gave it to Appa.”

“Jet!”

“Thank you, Jet. Sokka, I’m coming for you,”

***

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME?”

“YOU SOLD ME OUT TO TOPH!”

“YOU’RE DEAD TO ME, SOKKA!”

“THE FEELINGS MUTUAL, BUDDY!”

***

They finally finish, Jet in first and Sokka in second.

“That was fucking wild,” Jet mutters.

Sokka snorts. “You're telling me.”

Jet turns to the camera. “Well, until next time. See ya.”

He stops the camera from filming.

“We’re never playing Mario Kart without Zuko’s reassuring hugs again.”

“Agreed.”


	2. Katara and Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These girls are just amazing.

“Hey guys! A lot of you asked how me and Katara did our smokey eye last week and this is our tutorial!” Suki greets.

Katara grins. “We’re also going to do a full face of makeup with it because why the fuck not?”

Suki opens several drawers to grab different palettes as Katara grabs brushes and blenders.

“Shall we?” Katara asks.

Suki nods solemnly. “We shall.”

***

“God, your foundation is amazing.”

“I know.”

“Katara, that’s the wrong blender.”

“Shit.”

“Indeed.”

***

“Stop laughing.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“You are.”

“I’m sorry but you got your concealer in your eye after 7 years of using it!”

“Bitch.”

“Whatever.”

“I hope you mascara goes clumpy.”

“Language! There are children watching this!”

***

“You’re contour is so on point, it’s unbelievable.”

“I tried the whole weird yellow in the mouth and around the ear device. It didn’t work.”

“I know. I remember you forcing me to try with you. That was a dark day in contouring history.”

“That’s saying a lot.”

“You’re telling me.”

***

Katara and Suki finally finish their full face of makeup expect their eyes.

“Ok, guys, now for the smokey eyes,” Katara says.

“Step one. Start by applying a mid-tone shadow all over the lid. Opt for greys, browns or heathers to create a subtle smokey base,” Katara explains.

Suki does it slowly as an example and Katara follows after.

“Step two. Apply a liner along the lash line, making sure you're coating and depositing colour between the lashes to instantly pop the eye. Opt for a gel formula for easy application that won't budge all night!”

Suki grabs a specific liner out of the many. “This one is fucking amazing. I call dibs.”

Katara scowls but continues. “Step 3. Layer a dark tone shadow like espresso, charcoal or smoke over the liner, blending halfway up the lid and into the lid shadow. Apply along the lower lash line by softly pressing the brush on to the root of the lower lashes.”

Suki does it carefully, not wanting to get it into her eyes.

“This is my favorite palette,” Suki says, voice strained with effort to make the smokey eye perfect.

Katara shrugs. “I prefer the other one, but whatever. Step 4 is to smudge out the eye shadow with fingers for a smokier finish.”

Suki does it and then blanches at her fingers. “So much wasted.”

Katara nods. “Sad, but vital. Moving on, step 5 is to add those all-important final touches with a mascara, layering 3-4 coats for a full lash effect. If you want to go big, you can add a sparkle shadow with your finger to give it that real luxe finish. It's great for smoothing out the lid and giving that blend through the crease of the eye.”

Suki finally finishes.

“Done,” she exclaims happily.

Katara nods. “Good job. You didn’t fail too bad.”

Suki smacks her head and they both laugh.

“Ok guys, if you need any more help on some makeup thing, write it in the comments. Be sure to like and subscribe!” Katara says.

Suki turns it off. “You have a date with Aang, don’t you?”

“You have a date with Toph, don’t you?” Katara counters.

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Suki and Toph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> WARNING
> 
> WARNING
> 
> THIS IS NOT EDITED AND MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

“I passed by some guy today and almost kicked him in the nuts,” Toph starts.

She wasn’t one to do introductions.

She just got right to it.

“Anywho, this is my girlfriend, Suki. She’s on that makeup channel with Katara and whatever,” Toph says waving it off.

“Fans and Water Whip, Toph,” Suki reminds.

Toph just rolls her eyes. “Anywho, this guy said blind girls couldn’t fight when I was talking to Suki.”

Suki cuts in. “I almost punched him but I didn’t want my nail to break on this useless fuck face. So instead, I kicked his shins.”

Zuko walks on at that exact moment, screaming with Aang cackling behind him.

They run out the other door but Zuko doubles back when he loses Aang.

“I’ll grab my razor scooter to hit him in the inner ankle, just give me the address,” Zuko threatens.

Before he can continue, he shrieks as Aang tackles him.

“Suck my sock!” Aang cheers.

Zuko flips Aang off of him and tears out the door.

Zuko slips and slams into Katara but gets back on his feet and is running in place for a moment as his socks kept slipping.

But as soon as Aang gets up, Zuko is rushing down the hall.

Suki watches with amusement written all over her face.

“That was 5 minutes I’m very happy I couldn’t see,” Toph mutters.

Suki snorts. “You don’t know the funniest part. Zuko and Aang were riding Zuko’s hot pink razor scooter with balloons, rainbows, and streamers all over it. Zuko was steering with a unicorn helmet with a pride flag for a horn while Aang threw glitter everywhere in the pan flag colors and had on a dinosaur helmet. Sokka was crying and saying it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.”

Toph looks scandalized.

“Jesus, and I thought my shit was weird,” Toph mutters.

Suki scoffs. “Honey, that isn’t even the worst thing they’ve done.”

Both women shudder.

“What were we talking about?” Toph asks.

Aang rushes by but yells, “Shins, kicking, blind, and fighting!”

“Aang, you fucking bitch, you have ratted your last tatouille!” Zuko screeches.

“What the hell?” Suki asks.

Jet shrugs as he’s walking by the door. “They watched Ratatouille and Aang said Remi didn’t look like that great of a cook.”

Toph slams her hands on the table.

Zuko had cooked most of the dishes shown in Ratatouille just so Toph could understand the movie’s context and why Remi was a good cook. 

She held the movie close to her heart for that reason.

She also started eating only Zuko’s cooking after that.

“He better take that back! Aang, I’m coming for you!” Toph yells, grabbing her white cane and running after Aang.

Suki looks back at the camera. “Toph seems occupied. Oh well. Bye guys.”

She stops the video.

Jet snickers. “That’s gonna blow up.”

Suki snorts. “You’re telling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Aang and Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so cute, they’re my favorite

“Lip balm challenge!” Aang cheers.

Zuko nods. “The most deadly one yet.”

Aang pulls out a huge bag and Zuko does the same.

“These are the lip balms we’ll be putting on each other to make the other guess,” Aang explains.

“They can be good or bad,” Zuko adds. “But mostly bad to make it funny.”

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

***

“Bananas?”

“Are you taste blind? It was orange, Aang.”

“Wait, but orange is the yellow long- oh my god.”

“You- you mixed up an orange and banana?”

“Stop judging me, Zuko.”

“No. Literally why would I ever stop judging you?”

***

“….mint?”

“Close.”

“Peppermint.”

“No, it was mint.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Is it though?”

“I….honestly don’t even know anymore.”

***

“Ew, was that pickle?”

“Aang, pickles are good.”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU MONSTER!”

“Make me.”

***

“UGH! THAT WAS JUST CINNAMON, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“YOU DESERVED IT, ZUKO!”

“COME HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!”

***

Zuko and Aang were both splayed across the couch, dying.

“See you next time,” Aang mutters weakly before shutting off the video.

“That was terrible,” Zuko murmurs.

“Agreed.”

“We’re totally doing it again.”

“No shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. The Gaang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this au.
> 
> Might do a spin off.

“Hey guys, we’re live,” Katara says.

Katara was sitting next to Aang who was bickering with Zuko.

Suki was lying in Toph’s lap as Jet and Sokka sat together, throwing fond looks at Zuko.

“So, we have the whole Gaang here today. Suki, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Aang-” Jet starts but is cut off.

“We are getting a llama,” Zuko snapped.

Aang scowls. “No! Llamas suck. I want an alpaca!”

Before they can continue, Toph cuts them off.

“Yo, shit heads. We’re live,” Toph calls.

Zuko huffs and dramatically falls into Katara’s lap.

“Damn, Zuko, got those Zutara shippers excited,” Suki comments.

Aang jumps up. “Zutara! Katara is my girlfriend though!”

Toph snickers. “Zuko ‘I’m-gay-but-I-can-still-steal-your-woman’ has made his move.”

Jet scoffs. “Zutara sucks.”

Zuko looks at Jet, faux innocence all over his face. “I don’t see the problem with it.”

Before Jet can respond, Sokka claims Zuko’s lips in a kiss.

“There. And the fact that me and Jet proposed to you,” Sokka points out.

Zuko nods thoughtfully. “I suppose that’s a good enough reason.”

Suki raises an eyebrow. “Damn. The comments are going wild. ‘No, Zuko’s taken’, ‘Zuko just taking all those available men’, ‘Sokka and Jet were doing fine before Zuko damaged their relationship like his father damaged his face’.”

Everyone is silent on the last one.

“Wow,” Zuko manages to say as everyone erupts.

“Listen here. Child abuse is not funny. It causes PTSD, aversion to touching, depression, suicidal thoughts, self loathing, anorexia, and so much more shit,” Katara snarls.

“It is something irreversible and can’t be undone. Ozai deserved to die slowly and painfully but he didn’t so I guess life in prison is going to have to do,” Jet snaps.

“If you don’t know what it’s like, then shut the hell up. You haven’t been through that shit and didn’t have to deal with the consequences,” Toph accuses.

“Zuko had to go to therapy for so long and I came home twice to see him bleeding out on the floor. No one deserves to feel that way and so Zuko started a channel to share his tragedies to help other people overcome theirs,” Sokka hisses.

“‘Sorry that was just a joke,’” Suki scoffs. “That was not a joke and we all know it. So why don’t you go back to the coffin you came from and rot.”

“And another thing-” Aang starts to say.

“Guys, it’s fine,” Zuko comforts. “I got over it. It was just a comment. The person was being a dick and it’s not that big of a deal. Can we just end the live, please?”

Aang nods and shuts it off.

Comments are still going off and insulting the one person that said that comment and everyone is comforting Zuko.

They’re giving tips on how to escape abusive relationships and such to help.

“Are you ok?” Toph asks.

Zuko smiles. “Yeah. I am. Thanks for sticking up for me.”

Jet kisses his forehead. 

“Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
